A Brutal Relationship
by MJ's Angel
Summary: Ahsoka has random bruises and injuries all over her body. Anakin asked her where they come from, but she says they're accidental. He doesn't believe they are and wants to find out what's really causing her bruises.
1. The Bruises

Anakin was waitng for Ahsoka in the training room. She was late again. She's been like this for about a year, but just a few months ago, she started showing up with bruises and scars on her. Every time he asked where they came from, she said she did it herself on accident. He was very suspicious of that. She came in the room, breaking his train of thought. She was wearing her Jedi robe.

"Ahsoka, you're late again."

"Sorry, Master. I woke up late."

"Come on. We're going to review yesterday's lesson."

"Okay," she said taking off her robe. For once in a year, he saw his padawan bruise-free. He hoped she would stay like that. She activated her lightsaber and took a ready stance. Anakin did the same and ran towards her. He struck at her & she blocked him. He raised his hand to Force push her, but she pushed back with her mind. He was cought off guard, but managed to keep his balance. She ran at him, jumped, and Struck down. Anakin locked his lightsaber with hers as she came down. The heat from their lightsabers radiated on their faces, causing them to sweat. Ahsoka's left eye started turning black. Anakin noticed. He Force pushed her back and deactivated his lightsaber. She did the same and looked at him.

"Is something wrong, Master?" He walked over to her.

"Ahsoka, your eye,"

"What's wrong with it?" she asked touching her right eye.

"This one. Are you wearing make up?" He touched her eye. She flinched at his touch.

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice." She turned away from him.

"Ahsoka, what's going on with you? I know you're not doing this to yourself."

"Master, it's..."

"Ahsoka, it's not nothing. Is someone beating you?"

"No. Don't worry about it, Master. I'll deal with it."

"You always say that, Ahsoka and the bruises get worse and worse. I can't stand to see you like this. Let me help you. I can't unless you tell me what's going on." She started tearing up for she knew he spoke the truth.

"I...I can't. I just..." she mummbled through her tears. Anakin pulled her in to him and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around his torso and cried into his chest. Anakin ran his hand down her lekku.

"Ahsoka, listen to me. I've known you for a long time and I've never seen you like this. You are my padawan and I'm suppose to teach, help, and protect you. I care about you a great deal. I can't help or protect you unless you tell me who's beating you like this and why." He brought her face out of his chest and dried her tears. He was careful around her black eye.

"Master, I really do want to tell you, but..."

"But you're afraid he'll hurt you more." She nodded. "I understand, but something need to be done about this. I'm not going to stand on the side and watch this happen to you every day. We'll finish this lesson tommorow. Right now, go down to the Med Wing and get your eye checked out."

"Thank you, Master." She hugged him and left the training room to go to the Med Wing. Anakin went back to his quarters, thinking about Ahsoka.

**Med Wing**

Ahsoka went to the Med Wing and met up with Master Siri Tachi.

"Hello, Master."

"Hello again, Ahsoka. What's wrong today?"

"My eye."

"Him again?"

"Yeah." Siri sighed.

"Ahsoka, I worry for you. You can't go on like this. You have to leave him." She started on Ahsoka's eye.

"I can't. Every time I think about leaving him, he does something that makes it impossible to leave him."

"And yet he continues to beat after he promises not to. Why do you stay with him?"

"Because I love him."

"Ahsoka, I know what it's like to be in love. How do you think I feel about Obi-wan? I love him with all my heart, but if he did to me what he's doing to you I would leave the first time it happens."

"But you know Master Kenobi would never do something like that."

"That's what you said the first time and now look at the damage he's done." She gave Ahsoka a bag of ice to put on her eye. "Keep that on your eye for an hour and it'll be fine."

"Thank you." She got up to leave, but stopped at the door. Siri looked over at her.

"Is he out there?" Ahsoka turned around.

"No. There's something I need to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Master Skywalker asked me about the bruises that he saw."

"Okay."

"Should I tell him?"

"I think you should if you want this abuse to stop, but that's your decision to make." Ahsoka sighed. "This has gone on far too long."

"What would be a good time to tell him?"

"Six months ago."

"Okay. I'll tell him next time I get the chance." Siri smiled.

"Good. Now, go back to your quarters. Get some rest. It'll help your eye."

"Okay," she said heading for the door.

"Ahsoka?" She turned around. " Next time I see you, you are to be bruise free."

"Only if I don't run into him." She left.

"Oh, Force, let her be okay."


	2. Source of the Bruises

Ahsoka went back to her quarters like Siri said with the ice pack still on her eye. She ran into Anakin in the hall.

"How's your eye?"

"Master Tachi told me to keep this ice pack on it for an hour and it'll be fine."

"Good. We don't want that getting worse. Go on back to your quarters. I'll be there in an hour to check on you."

"Okay, Skyguy." He chuckled and walked away. The thought of telling him where the bruises really came from bounced around in her head, but never came out of her mouth. She figured it would be best to tell him in private. She didn't want him to make a big scene. She continues on to her quarter. When she opened the door, she saw someone standing at the window. She already knew who it was.

"Hey, Rex," she said closing the door. He turned and smiled. He walked up to her and hugged her.

"Hey, Ahsoka. I'm really sorry about your eye, baby. I just lashed out."

"It's okay, Rex. Everyone has their bad times and we all make mistakes."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I'm just saying that we make mistakes and some you just can't take back."

"Are you saying I'm a mistake?"

"No, Rex. I never said that."

"But you meant that didn't you?"

"No! That's not what I meant! Why are you putting words in my mouth?"

"You're a liar, Ahsoka! You think it was a mistake taking me back!"

"Rex, calm down. You're over reacting."

"Shut up!" he yelled slapping Ahsoka with all his might. She hit the wall and fell to the floor. He picked her up by her neck. She could barely breathe. He slammed her against the wall. She started crying. Rex stood over her about to puched her. She started crying harder. He stopped in his tracks. He realised what he was doing. He sat down next to her. She didn't look at him. He was ashamed of himself. He got up and left. Ahsoka stayed on the floor, bawling her eyes out. She didn't know what hurt more; the pain of Rex beating her or the pain of loving a monster. Eventually she was able to calm down long enough to pull herself up from the floor and lay on the bed. Some time later, Anakin came in. She kept the lights dim so he wouldn't see the dark ring around her neck.

"Hey, Snips. How's your eye?"

"It still hurts. I may need to keep it on longer."

"Let me look at it." she said reaching for the pack.

"That's okay, Master. It's fine." She moved his hand from her eye.

"Ahsoka, are you okay? You're trembling."

"I'm just a little tired. I couldn't sleep."

"You do look tired, but I can only see one eye. Let me see it."

"It's fine, Master." Anakin got an idea of how to get her to move the ice pack. He started tickling her sides. She laughed breathlessly. "Master, stop." It was good to hear her laugh again. He was finally able to move the ice pack. He looked at it in shock. Ahsoka stopped laughing and looked away.

"Ahsoka, your eye is worse that it was earlier."

"I know."

"Ahsoka, who is doing this to you?"

"I'm sorry, Master. I can't tell you." He sighed.

"This has got to stop, Ahsoka. If you're scared about him hurting you again, don't. Tell me and I'll handle him so he can't hurt you ever again." He held her hand.

"Master, I know you plan on killing him. I don't want him dead."

"Fine, I won't kill him. Just tell me who he is."

"You promise not to kill him?"

"I promise." She sighed.

"Rex has been the one beating me." Anakin's eyes widened. Ahsoka held her breath for a second, waiting for him to react.

"I'll kill him!"

"Master, no! You promised you wouldn't."

"Ahsoka, this is Rex. He's my right hand man. My right hand man is beating my padawan! You expect me to let that go?"

"No, but I expect you to keep to your promise and not kill him." He sighed.

"Why is he beating you?"

"I don't know why."

"Are you two together?"

"Not for long. I'm leaving him."

"When did you two first get together?"

"A year ago. He didn't start beating me until six months after."

"Well, did you..." Anakin's commlink started beeping. "Skywalker here."

"Anakin, the council request you and Ahsoka's presence in the council chambers," Obi-Wan said.

"Okay, we're on our way." He looked back at Ahsoka who had a worried look on her face. "What wrong?"

"My eye." He gently ran a finger over it.

"Put more make up on it. You fooled me." She giggled at his remark. "There's your smile."

"Thanks, Master."

"No problem. Take care of that eye and I'll meet you at the chambers." She grabbed his arm as he got up.

"Could you stay until I'm ready? It'll give me a little peace of mind."

"Alright, Snips."

"Thanks." She went to the refresher and closed the door. She didn't want him to see her put make up on her neck. She knew he would freak out even more. She took otu a small bag and took out a little compactor. She started applying the make up. The shade of blush matched her skin tone exactly. When she was done, she come out of the refresher to find Anakin still on the bed.

"How do I look?"

"Like your usual self."

"Good. Let's go."


	3. Out

When they arrived at the council chambers, everyone was present, even Siri and Plo.

"Ahsoka, horrible new we have heard about you."

"What do you mean Master?"

"For months, someone has been beating you and you have not reported it. Is that correct?" Mace said.

"Master, I..."

"Yes or no, Ahsoka." Plo said.

"Yes."

"No one, you have told this, except Master Tachi. Protecting this person, you are. Why?" Ahsoka looked over at Siri.

"This had to stop, Ahsoka. If it didn't now, he would kill you. I can't stand to see you hurt any more. I did this for your own good."

"Ahsoka, this is a serious matter. We understand that it is Clone Captain Rex who is beating you. Do you know why?" Plo said.

"No, my Masters. I don't."

"A reason, there must be. Find out what it is, we must."

"Agreed. Skywalker, bring your captain before us for questioning. Padawan, return to your quarters and rest. Your eye and neck won't heal with you up and around." Mace said.

"Yes, Master." They bowed and left the chambers. Anakin stopped Ahsoka in the hall.

"Ahsoka, what's wrong with your neck?" She was hoping he didn't catch that. She wiped the make up from her neck, reveiling the red and black ring around it. Anakin's eyes widened. "Now I'm really gonna kill him."

"Master..."

"No, Ahsoka. This is going to far. He could've killed you."

"But he didn't." He sighed.

"Go back to your quarters. Try to get some rest." He walked off. She headed for her quarters. When she got there, she used the Force to make sure Rex wasn't there. He wasn't. She went in and laid on her bed. She was relieved that the truth was out, but scared that Rex would come after her because of it. Minutes later, she heard the door open. She immediately jumped up and sighed in relief when she saw it was Anakin.

"It's just me, Snips."

"I thought you were Rex." She laid back down. He walked over to her bed and sat on the edge of it.

"Don't worry about him. The Council is questioning him now. He's never going to hurt you again. I still can't believe he beat you the way he did, especially when you're pregnant." Ahsoka shot up.

"Pregnant?"

"Master Tachi didn't tell you? She found out this morning when she treated your eye."

"This does not help me much."

"Ahsoka, he's not going to hurt you again. I'll make sure of that."

"Master, I appreciate you wanting to protect me, but if Rex finds out about the baby, he'll always find a way back. He told me only death can keep him from me. He won't stay away." She was frantic about the whole situation. Tears started forming in her eyes. He pulled her closer and hugged her as she cried into his chest.

"Shhh, it's okay. I understand that you're still scared. Rex knows that if you believe how relentless he could be, he'll always keep you under his thumb and keep you scared. You can't allow yourself to give him the satisfaction of proving him right. It'll be hard, but you have to look past everything he says that scared you. I'll always be here to help you through it."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do. I won't let you do this alone. I love you too much to let you do this by yourself." She lifted her head out of his chest and looked at him.

"What?"

"I love you, Ahsoka. That's why it breaks my heart so much to see you the way you've been lately."

"I never knew you felt the same."

"You love me?"

"I have for some time."

"Then why were you with Rex?"

"I started feeling this way about you around the time he started beating me. The sympothy you showed for me showed a different side of you I've never seen before. I started feeling something for you, but I wasn't sure what. Do you remember that ngiht when I had bruises all on my legs and you stayed with me in my bed?"

"Of course."

"It was the way you held me. You weren't touching me in places you shouldn't or forcing me to do things I didn't want to the way Rex always did. You just carressed me in a way that made me feel so safe. I was afriad to leave Rex because I knew he would hurt me for trying, but now I'm not anymore, because of you."

"So, what does this mean?"

"It means I love you and I want us to be together." Anakin put his hand on her chin, pulled her closer, and kissed her lips. When he kissed her, her mind exploded. He kissed her with much passion and care, but most of all, love. She pulled herself against him to deepen the kiss. She put her arms around his neck. He put his arms around her waist. She felt safe with him. They broke apart and looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you too and we can be together."

"But what about Rex?"

"Rex won't be around. It's most likely the Council will discharge him and force him to leave."

"I hope you're right." Anakin pulled her into another kiss. Ahsoka relaxed into him. All of her worries faded away. Anakin ran his hand gently down her lekku and felt the negativity leaving her body. They broke apart again and Ahsoka rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She was so relaxed, she was finally able to sleep. Anakin heard her softly purring. He adjusted himself so that he was laying down. He cradled her in his arms and allowed her to sleep on his chest. He watched her as she slept peacefully.


	4. Gone

Anakin loved Ahsoka with all his heart. He would never let anyone hurt her ever again. Minutes later, Rex burst through the door.

"You bitch!" Ahsoka woke up with a start. Rex's eyes went from angry to shcoked when he saw Anakin and Ahsoka together and became furious. "You're cheating on me?"

"Rex, leave her alone."

"Shut up! I dont' have to take orders from you anymore. I just got discharged because of this slut!"

"Rex, please just leave me alone." he grabbed her by her neck again and pulled her off of Anakin. He got up and used the Force to make him lose his grip on her neck. Ahsoka fell to the floor, gasping for air.

"Rex, just leave."

"Not until I'm finsihed with her pregnant ass." Ahsoka's eyes widened. "Yeah, I know. You think you could hide the fact that you're pregnant with my child? I would've figured it out eventually."

"More of a reason for you to leave. You are a threat to your own child, Rex."

"I have a right to be there for my kid."

"That can be rearranged." Anakin said.

"Are you threatening me?"

"If you don't leave, it'll be more than a threat."

"I'm not going anywhere without her."

"She's not going anywhere with you."

"Ahsoka, let's go." She shook her head no. "I said let's go!"

"Captain Rex," a voice said. Mace and Yoda were standing in the door way.

"A problem, is there?"

"No sir. I was just leaving." He walked past them, but stopped at the door and turned around to Ahsoka who was standing behind Anakin. "You better sleep with one eye opened tonight."

He left without another word. Ahsoka was really scared now. She fainted and Anakin caught her before she hit the floor.

"I'll take her to the Medical Wing." He picked her up in his arms.

"Alright. Report her progress and the baby's." Mace said.

"Yes, Master." He left the room and headed for the med wing. Mace and Yoda headed down the hall in the opposite direction.

"A threat on Ahsoka's life, there is."

"Yes. Rex seemed furious with her. He may try anything to get to her.

"Protected, she must be. With his child, twice the reason to come back, he does."

"Skywalker has an unusually strong attachment to her. As protective as he is, it may not be enough to keep her safe."

"Test your theory, we will. Protect her alone, he will. If unsucessful he is, more protection will be issued."

"I shall go to the Medical Wing and inform them."

**Med Wing**

Ahsoka was laying on the bed in the med wing. Anakin was at her side the whole time, never leaving. Ahsoka was still unconcious. Siri Tachi walked in.

"Hey, how is she?"

"She hasn't woken up yet, but she can har us. I've been talking to her to make sure she's still with us and she's responding physically."

"Well, may I speak to you in the hall for a moment?"

"Sure." They stepped out of the room and closed the door. Ahsoka woke up to find herself in the Med Wing. She sat up a little. She saw Siri and Anakin outside her room talking. She smiled seeing him. His face turned sad and Ahsoka became worried. He looked through the glass and saw her up. he flashed his infamous smile that she loved so much. She couldn't help but smile back. He exchanged a few more words with Siri and came back in the room.

"Hey, Snips. How you feeling?"

"Okay. I have a headache, but I'm fine."

"That's good to hear."

"What were you and Master Tachi talking about? You looked worried."

"It was nothing, Snips. Don't worry about it."

"Anakin." She said his name as if it was in a completely different language. She flashed her big blue eyes. She knew he couldn't resist them. That's how she got away with most things in the past. He sighed.

"Okay. You may or may not want to hear this but..." Mace walked into the room.

"I see you're awake, young one. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, Master."

"What did the medical droid say?"

"Medically, she's healthy. She fainted because she was in a state of shock. She needs to be on bedrest for a couple of days and she'll be fine."

"And what of the baby?"

"That's actually what I was telling Ahsoka about. The baby's gone."

"What?" Ahsoka held her stomach with tears welling up in her eyes.

"How?"

"Master Tachi said because of all the stress Ahsoka's been under, she's had high blood pressure. The pressure suffocated the egg." Mace looked over at Ahsoka.

"I see. I'm sorry for the loss of your child." He turned back to Anakin. "I need to speak with yo in private."

"Yes, Master." They both walked into the hall and closed the door. Ahsoka was still in shock. Her first child was dead before it was even born. This was all Rex's fault. She felt hatred towards him now. She laid there and cried over the loss of her unborn child. She blamed herself for lefting the abuse go on for that long. Anakin came back and saw Ahsoka crying. He sat on her bed and hugged her. She buried her head into his chest again and cried. He stroked her montrals gently trying to comfort her.

"It's okay, Ahsoka."

"Anakin, I know being pregnant at my age wasn't right and not having it would be for the better, but..."

"But you loved it and wanted to keep it."

"Yes. Is that wrong?"

"Of course not. It was your child, your baby. It's never wrong to love your child."

"My child shouldn't have exsisted in the first place. I'm such an idiot."

"Ahsoka, you are not an idiot. You are an intellegent, beautiful young woman. You're not the one to blame for your child's exsistance or it's death. Rex knew how fragile you were. He knew how you get when you're scared. He knew you wouldn't try to do anything. He was taking advantage of you. Don't blame yourself for anything that happened."

"But Anakin..." He put his finger on her lips. He moved his hand behind her back montral and brought her lips to his and kissed her deeply. She lifted herself so she was leveled with him.

"Come on. Let's go back to the room. It's getting late and you need to rest for the next couple of days."

"Okay." Anakin helped her off the bed and they walked back to her quarters. When they got there, Ahsoka changed into her bed clothes.

"Anakin, would you mind sleeping with me?"

"Uh, Ahsoka?"

"I meant stay with me for the night. Nothing sexual."

"Yeah, I'll stay with you."

"Thank you. Besides, I just lost a child. I'm not really in the mood for sex." They both laid on the next. Ahsoka put her head and hand on his chest. Anakin put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer into him. They kissed again.

"Goodnight, Ahsoka. I love you."

"I love you too, Anakin." She immediately fell asleep. Anakin smiled when he heard her say his name again. It started to become a regular thing. This was a sure sign that they were in love. He eventually feel asleep.


	5. Confrontation

The next day, Anakin woke up to see Ahsoka still asleep on his chest. He ran the back of his hand down her cheek. She smiled at his touch. He chuckled. He loved her smile, even when she was asleep. He kissed her forehead and carefully moved her off of his chest. He quietly got out of the bed so he wouldn't wake her up. He grabbed a change of clothes and went into the refresher. When he came back out a few minutes later, Ahsoka was sitting up in bed. She smiled when she saw him.

"Morning, Snips."

"Morning, Skyguy."

"You seem in a much better mood this morning." He sat on the bed.

"I am now." She kissed his lips. "All thanks to you. I'm happy again, now that I'm with you."

"I know." She rolled her eyes playfully.

"So, what are we doing today?"

"I have things to do. You are to be on bed rest. You're not going anywhere."

"Right. Well that sucks."

"Hey, it gives you more time to relax."

"It also means less time with you."

"I know. I'll come back to check on you in a little while. Alright?"

"Okay."

"Good." He kissed her again and left. Ahsoka laid back down and went back to sleep. When she woke up an hour later, Anakin wasn't there. She saw a vase with flowers on the table. She went towards them. They were yellow roses, her favorite flower. There was a note in them. It read:

_Ahsoka, I came back and you were asleep. I got your favorite flowers for you to show how much I love you. When you read this, go to the mess hall & try to eat something. I'll meet up with you tonight._

_-Anakin_

Anakin truly was the most romantic man in the galaxy. She went to the refresher, put on a change of clothes and went to the mess hall. When she got there, she saw familiar faces of Jedi Masters, Padawans, and Younglings. She good her food and sat at an empty table. As she started to eat, Tom and Barriss sat with her.

"Hey, Ahsoka."

"Hey Tom, Barriss."

"We heard about Rex. We're sorry about what happened to you." Barriss said.

"Thanks. I appreciate that."

"I can't believe he did that to you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I ever hurt Barriss like that."

"Tom, you're different from Rex. You don't have the heart to hurt anyone like that. Besides, we had a physical relationship. It was more intense."

"You think we don't understand that?"

"You guys..."

"Yep. Started last month. We would've told you, but you weren't really around as much."

"We also have a little gift from it."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes, three weeks along actually."

"That's great, guys."

"What's wrong?"

"I was pregnant. I lost the baby. It's nothing against you two. I'm just a little disappointed. Anyway, how do you two plan to take care of it? When the council finds out, you two will be expelled from the Order and might separate you from the baby."

"The hell they will. We won't let them take us away from our baby or each other."

"We'll leave the Order if we have to."

"You two would really leave the temple to be with your child and each other?"

"Of course. We love each other and this baby and nothing's going to come between us."

"Well, I wish you the best. If you do plan to leave, I'll visit you as much as I can to keep in touch."

"Thanks, Ahsoka. Are you going to be okay if we leave? What you went through with Rex could really put you in a vulnerable state." Ahsoka smiled to herself, thinking of Anakin.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"I know that look, Ahsoka. You're in love again." Tom said.

"How could you tell?"

"I've known you since the day you came to the temple. I know your 'I'm in love' look."

"Well, who is it Ahsoka?"

"Do we know him?"

"Of course you know him. He's my master."

"That's great. You two have always been perfect for each other."

"You just love older guys don't you?" Barriss elbowed Tom in the gut. "What? I asked a question."

"So, does he know?"

"Yes. He actually admitted his feelings for me first."

"Are you two official?"

"We're close, but I'm not sure if..." She felt a disturbance in the Force.

"Ahsoka, what is it?"

"It's Rex. He wants to talk to me."

"Ahsoka, don't. He'll only hurt you again."

"If I don't, he won't leave."

"I'll get him to leave."

"No, Tom. I have to do this on my own. I'm tired of being afriad of him. I have to confront him myself."

"We understand what you need to do. We'll stay close in case something happens."

"Thanks." They got up and left the mess hall. They went to Ahsoka's quarters. Ahsoka went in while Tom and Barriss stayed outside the door. When Ahsoka went in, she saw Rex standing at the window. She stood at the closed door.

"What do you want, Rex?"

"Ahsoka, I want you. I know I've been horrible to you and was being a jackass. I know you deserve better than me, but I can't live without you. I love you and I want you to give me another chance."

"Why? So things can go back to the way they were? You beating me senseless? Me lying to everyone that asks about the bruises and the scars? My life being miserable?"

"No. I'm sorry for all the times I hurt you. I don't know what came over me."

"Like I haven't heard that a thousand times. Rex, you can't change no matter how much you try. You'll always be like this, whether you want to or not. That's the road you chose to follow and you can't change it."

"Ahsoka, I don't expect you to forgive me, but I need to know something: Do you still love me?"

"I don't know anymore, Rex. I really don't. I think you should leave, now."

"No, please. I love you and I need you in my life. Please, just give me one more chance to prove to you that I can change. We could run away together and raise our child. Just give me one chance."

"I've given you too many chances. Every time I do, you turn around and do it all over again. I stayed with you because I thought you could actually change and I was afriad. I'm tired of living in fear of you."

"Ahsoka, please."

"I'm sorry, Rex. We're done. Leave this temple and never come back." He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. It was obvious she didn't want him back.

"Okay. I'll leave. Just know this: I will never stop loving you."

"I know." He left the same way he came, through her window. She felt a lot stronger after that. No longer did she have to endure pain and abuse from a man she thought she loved. Now she could be with the man she actually loved.


	6. Epilogue  Lesson

**Epilogue  
Two Years Later**

Anakin and Ahsoka have been secretly married for two years now. After the deaths of Darth Sidious, Count Dooku, Ventress and Grievous, the Clone Wars were over. They left the temple to live on Naboo. They have a one year old daughther named Janet.

Rex lives in downtown Coruscaunt. After the war end, he became a bounty hunter. He now has a new girlfriend who he is kinder to and more calm. He still is in love with Ahsoka, but he knows she's happier without him. He still wonders about their child that he never got a chance to see. He has spent the last year looking for him/her.

Siri Tachi and Obi-Wan got married a year after the war ended. Siri is now six months pregnant. Since temple life wasn't really for a family, they left Coruscaunt to live an Aldeeran.

Tom & Barriss now live on Naboo with their son, Jamal. They are neighbors to Anakin and Ahsoka. Barriss is also three months pregnant with their second child.

**Look out for the reprise of this story. It will be a lot longer. The story is called "Angel".**

**This story is a lesson to women everywhere. If you are in an abusive relationship, you can't go around pretending everything is okay. If you wait too long, the worst may happen. Get out while you still have the chance. Tell someone.**

**New Poll Open on my Profile**


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Readers of this story, this story was just a story. I in no way had any intention of hurting any Rex fans feelings. I love Rex myself. Do not take this story seriously and please no abusive comments. I know as well as the next Rexsoka fan that he loves her and will never hurt her. If you don't like this story, read the reprise "Angel" when posted. The story changes a bit, including the characters. Again, do not take this story seriously or personally. I meant no harm to you Rex fans.

-Jasmine


End file.
